<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>drunk on you (and a little too much sake) by broikawa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674964">drunk on you (and a little too much sake)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/broikawa/pseuds/broikawa'>broikawa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>percy's bokuaka week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji is a Mess, BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuto Koutarou in Love, Celebrations, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers, Time-Skip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/broikawa/pseuds/broikawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>keiji can't hold his alcohol, nor his words. koutarou is okay with that</p><p>or ;; bkak week day 3 - [future]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>percy's bokuaka week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bokuaka Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>drunk on you (and a little too much sake)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my gay disaster bokuaka agenda continues</p><p>also ive never been drunk before and i never intend to so. i hope this is comprehensible lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If Koutarou knew anything about Keiji, it was his drinking limits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His team had just won their match, leaving them with a reason to celebrate. Keiji had been planning to go out with his coworker, with Koutarou tagging along, but in the end it was just the two of them (he said it was due to work obligations, though Koutarou suspected it could be due to unwanted third-wheeling, as his loud-spoken affections for his boyfriend were heard loud and clear by anyone around them).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night was filled with held hands and soft looks exchanged across the table, and Koutarou wouldn’t ask for anything else to end such a good day. They got dinner and drinks, the latter he knew could be a bad idea, but they were grown adults, he thought, and Keiji could take care of himself. He knew his limits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving dinner, however, Koutarou was proved wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He himself was still feeling the buzz of winning a long, tough game, the satisfaction and triumph dulling the pain he was sure to feel in his muscles the next morning. Keiji, however, was feeling a different kind of buzz as he had, with his dinner, had a bit too much to drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Koutarou knew anything else, it was how to handle Keiji after he surpassed his drinking limits. Just like Keiji would do for him when he was sober, Koutarou would humour him when he was drunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon entering the room, Keiji let himself fall onto the bed, his legs hanging off the end. His typical calm, collected composure went out the window after a few drinks, and tonight was no different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keiji,” Koutarou said, “you gotta get undressed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed. “Too tired,” he said into the blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he said,  sitting next to him and placing a careful hand on his back, “that’s what happens when you drink so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only had one,” he argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had three,” he corrected. He kissed his head. “Do you wanna shower with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too tired,” he said again. Koutarou got up, leaving his quite intoxicated boyfriend, and went into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he showered, he heard Keiji come in, but neither said a word. Koutarou washed up, feeling good under the hot water, and Keiji brushed his teeth. He could see him through the glass wall of the shower, his eyes half closed and drowsy. His tiredness was only one half of his drunken states, and, Koutarou guessed, the other half would come out soon enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so, so in love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kou?” Keiji said when he came back to the main room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over to his boyfriend, already under the covers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go to bed?” he asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything about the sight made Koutarou melt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at him like he was his everything, which, of course was true – he was his everything, times two, plus more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Course.” He put on his boxers (the same ones, unfortunately, that he’d been wearing, as all his others were at the hotel where the rest of his teammates were) before crawling in next to him. It was already warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Koutarou took to holding him, Keiji looked at him. “You should come back to Tokyo with me tomorrow,” he said, eyes wide with pleading. His words were slow, a clear sign that he was tired either from the long day or the alcohol or both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t, Ji, I have to stay here still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw,” he sighed, “okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can live without me for now, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so,” he frowned. “I miss going to bed with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” he asked, his smile growing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” he said, “you’re warm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come back, Keiji,” he said, “I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so proud of you…” he told him, changing the topic, “you did so good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re... a star...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koutarou could practically feel his heart coming out of his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji laughed quietly to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my star…” he sighed, closing his eyes and cuddling into Koutarou’s chest more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koutarou pressed his lips together in an attempt to contain his smile, thanking every god he could think of that he found himself in his current situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you so good at everything…” he pondered, “you’re so amazing, you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keiji…” said Koutarou, feeling his emotions come up in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji pushed his nose against his. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” he told him, placing a kiss on his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My star…” he hummed, settling back into him. “We should get married,” he said, casual as he would say anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Koutarou tried to continue containing his emotions, it wouldn’t have been possible. “Yeah?” he asked, now beaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do it, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna marry you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about if I win my next game, we can get married?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” he said, closing his eyes with a smile, “okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell the team to work hard for us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji sighed, sounding content “We’re definitely going to get married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta win first, Ji.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you’ll win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said, kissing the corner of his mouth. “You’re so good. My ordinary ace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They seemed the only people in existence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The star and his world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji really was his everything, times two, plus more, and nothing rendered him more speechless than hearing him say that he viewed him the same. That someone so amazing and kind and handsome and perfect thought that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was amazing and kind and handsome and perfect. Keiji was typically less vocal in his affection, opting to make him feel loved quietly, and Koutarou wouldn’t take him any other way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, he had to admit, it was really nice hearing his feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, for the night, he would be the one to sit quietly and listen as his lover praised him, loved him, and he was okay with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the world is your oyster, then Akaashi Keiji was his shining pearl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Koutarou knew anything, it was that he loved Keiji, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> Keiji, with his whole heart and three others.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i will stand by lightweight!akaashi forever</p><p>my <a href="https://adrientheodorepercival.tumblr.com/post/625371050473078784/drunk-on-you-and-a-little-too-much-sake">promo post</a></p><p>tumblrs<br/>etherealparrish (main)<br/>ohmyhoneybun (lovecore/mlm)<br/>historicalsgnificance (dark academia/studyblr)<br/>adrientheodorepercival (writeblr)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>